


Halloween candy

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Holidays, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-13
Updated: 2002-01-13
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Guess who has a very particular sweet tooth?





	Halloween candy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Halloween candy

## Halloween candy

by Pita Patter

Author's website: http://www.geocities.com/pitapattr

Disclaimer: Wish they were mine, they are Alliances, I made no money and that means I am still poor, so please don't sue.

Author's Notes: The Surgeon General warns to read it carefully so not to contract diabetes. ;-)

Story Notes: None.

* * *

"Aw, please, Uncle Ray!" 

"No way, kid," The cop shook his head and surveyed the small crowd of little people in Halloween costumes as they progressed in their "trick or treat" route. "You behave or I will tell Uncle Benny what you said." 

Little Tony frowned and crossed his arms with an annoyed sigh. He was not a kid any more. Why did he have to go with all the neighborhood's kids? And they had Uncle Ray and Uncle Benny for chaperones, for Pete's sake! It was humiliating and disgusting. 

But the threat of telling Uncle Benny worked. Tony Jr. did not want to disappoint Uncle Benny. He was pretty cool. The boy always loved being able to tell all kids in school that his uncle's friend had a wolf for a pet. A real wolf. Cool. 

Ray tried to get order in his small troops, as they reached Mrs. Manetti's house. "Now everybody behave." No sooner than he said that, Heather Thompson rang the bell, startling him. Benny suppressed a grin at Ray's expression toward the five year-old blondie girl dressed as a fairy. 

"Oh, my," said Mrs. Manetti as she opened the door. "What a crowd we have here!" 

A very disjointed chorus of "Trick or treat!" greeted the nice old woman, and she looked at the adults with the children, recognizing one that had been at her door every Halloween since he was a kid. "Good evening, Ray. You have packed quite a bunch this year, now, haven't you?" 

"Yes, Mrs. Manetti, they seem to grow in numbers every year." 

"Very nice costume you have," she said, handing out candy bars and sweets to the kids, completely unaware that Ray was not in costume at all. "But I like that Mountie costume of your friend better. He even has a dog!" 

Dief whimpered, and Benny opened his mouth to straighten the situation, but Ray interrupted him. "Benny is really into this Halloween stuff, Mrs. Manetti." He surveyed the group. "Everyone got candy? No, Donovan, this is Martin's, not yours. Now everybody say thanks to Mrs. Manetti!" 

The equally disjointed chorus of Thank-yous and goodbyes, plus a loud woof, was the clue to all little bundles of joys race towards the next house. Benny tipped his hat to Mrs. Mannetti, and went after them. 

He slowed his pace and looked at his lover, seeing the way he easily handled all the kids in the neighborhood besides his own nephews and nieces. And he smiled in the pleasant evening, the dusk settling in, jack o'lanterns all around the houses. His heart was bubbling with love for the Chicago cop that had captured his soul. 

Somehow Halloween seemed to be magical. He began to develop a special craving. 

* * *

"Are you tired, Ray?", Benny asked as they sat on the couch in their apartment. Dief had already taken his place at the rug in the living room. 

"What do you think? Three hours of looking after dozens of kids from all over town..." Ray sighed exaggeratedly, and Benny shifted until Ray's back was facing him. 

"They were no more than 20 children, and they were only from your street." Benny shrugged and began to massage Ray's shoulders. "I guess you want to rest, then." 

"Hm. Benny, that is good." 

"I am glad you like it, Ray." Benny gave a loud sigh, not enthusiastic at all. 

Ray turned around, his sour mood gone. "Is there something you want to do, Benny?" 

Benny stopped the massage. "I don't want to impose, Ray." The voice was small, as if he was too afraid or too embarrassed to say. "Never mind." 

The cop looked into those blue-gray eyes. That was Benny at his full power over Ray, capable of reducing the cop to a babbling fool, of making him do anything. "Benny... It matters to me." Ray took his lover's hands between his. "What is it, love?" 

Benny had his eyes lowered, and he seemed extremely self-conscious, reddening creeping in his face. "Well, you know I never... I mean, it's not like I used to celebrate Halloween when I was a child, and... Er..." 

One of the few things that made Ray really hurt for his friend was the thought of his harsh childhood. It was hard for Ray to know that as a boy Benny had few chances to laugh, to play or to be a child. He wished he could turn time back and change these things for him. "Oh, Benny..." Ray caressed his face. "What do you want?" 

Now the Mountie was really red in his face, and Ray found that remarkably sweet. "I... I want candy, Ray." He stammered the words, so softly that Ray might have missed it. 

"Oh, honey..." Busy taking care of all the kids, Ray never thought of collecting some candy for them, too. Deep inside he knew that whichever candy they got, it would probably end in Diefenbaker's mouth anyway. Now he felt awful, for he did not even had the inspiration to ask Benny if he wanted anything. "I am so sorry. I don't have any candy. Maybe we can get back to trick or treating some more." He felt so guilty that he might stay out all night picking up candy for his Benny. 

"Yes, you do." Benny raised his eyes to look at Ray. The cop felt a different light in his lover's eyes. "You have candy." 

Ray was puzzled. "No, I don't, Benny, but I can - wooh!" 

Before he could finish, an enthusiastic amorous Mountie rolled him over the couch, his lips covering Ray's with desperation. Not that Ray struggled much, He allowed Benny to unbutton his shirt and unbuckle his belt without releasing his lips. He was just overwhelmed by his lover's need. Benny seemed to touch him everywhere. 

"It's OK, Benny," Ray said, trying to calm him down. "I am right here." 

Benny's tongue swiped at his ear, his hands still busy taking Ray's clothes off. "Hmmm. Sweet..." Ray shuddered at the tone of desire in his voice. "So sweet..." 

"Bennnmpf", was all Ray could muster before his lips were assaulted again, his shirt peeled off his body. When the shirt was thrown to the ground, Benny climbed over him, the hands now tugging his pants, his lips fiercely locked to Ray's as his moans became louder. Unable and unwilling to resist, Ray laid back and even lifted his hips to help Benny undress him, taking off pants and brief together. He also began to relieve Benny from his clothes. 

Now both men were moaning, their breaths accelerating. Ray's head was spinning, and Benny had found a new place where his lips could play: Ray's nipples. Ray was totally out of it, his lower body making tiny automatic movements, searching to get closer to Benny's body. Both men completely missed Dief's indignant expression as he went to the kitchen while his packmates were at it again. 

Benny's caresses soon took a different turn. If before he was pleading and desperate, now he was demanding, hungry. Before he was moaning, now he was growling. Ray felt his lover's tongue trailing a hot wet path down his stomach, and tried to shift his position so he could reciprocate in some way. His movements were stilled by a powerful grip, and a low growl warned him to keep his body motionless, while the tongue slid, sizzling, past his navel. Feeling goosebumps in his flesh and a very particular burning in his groin, Ray squeezed his eyes shut and laid quite still, except for the heaving in his chest and his heart., pounding inside his ribcage. 

What he was expecting came before he could count five heartbeats: a hot mouth engulfed him whole, and he could not help to let out a yell of pure pleasure. "Hmmm. Sweet..." was the whisper that proved Ray's ultimate lack of control over his own body. The tremors in his body increased exponentially, as well as the whirling in his brain. His hands tried to grab something - _anything_ \- besides Benny's head as the experienced tongue lapped the tip of his cock, making him whimper. 

The hot hardened flesh slid up and down between Benny's lips, and Ray was lost in the sensations brought by that sweet pressure between his legs. If he had enough brain activity left, he'd wonder how he could prevent his hips from bucking Benny off him. 

The sucking began, and so did Ray's undoing. "Oh, Benny..." 

"Please... Give me... Give me your nectar, Ray," he heard, and then he knew he could not hold it any longer, so he exploded in Benny's honeyed mouth, hardly able to avoid his screams as he was sucked dry. Not that he could avoid them, anyway. He merely rode wave after wave of pleasure that raked his body, a rush of endorphin flooding his veins. 

Eyes closed, Ray felt loving warms wrapping his limp body, and tried to move so he could take care of Benny, too. Surprisingly, his hand found a wet spot. He opened his eyes and looked up at Benny, who was smiling down at him. "Thanks for the candy, Ray." He blushed a little. 

Ray could not help to smile back. "Anytime, honey." He snuggled in his lover's arms, post-coital bliss coaxing him to sleep. "Anytime at all." 

* * *

End Halloween candy by Pita Patter:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
